


Sure Thing

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Autism, Autistic OC, Canon Divergent, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, No angst here, at least probably not, rating subject to change!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Four years ago, after Rumplestiltskin's magic gives out, he and Belle skip town to see the world.Three years ago, Gideon came along.No Magic!AU, canon divergent!AU, takes place after about season three.





	1. Easter

Giving Rumplestiltskin the eggs had seemed like a good idea the night before. However, now that they were outside in the backyard, and no eggs were in sight, Belle was beginning to regret her decision.

“Rumple,” Belle began, as patiently as she could manage with a three year old Gideon on her hip, reaching for her hair. “Where did you put the eggs? I thought I told … the Easter Bunny to hide them.” She pulled her hair to one side, away from Gideon.

“I-- The Easter Bunny did hide them.” Rumplestiltskin looked up from his desk. “Couldn’t you find them?” he asked.

“Gideon can’t.” Belle said pointedly. “That’s the whole point, love. For Giddy to find them..” She trailed off as it dawned on her husband. 

“Crumb…” Rumplestiltskin sighed, looking around. He started to do a familiar hand gesture, but it changed nothing. Belle let out a small giggle.

“Go do it, Rum.” She requested. “I’ll put on a show for him, so you’ll have about half an hour.” she warned him. “I want those eggs to be visible.” she added strictly, yet in an undertone.

He chuckled. “Yes ma’am.” He got up slowly, leaning semi-heavily on his cane. Belle placed a quick kiss to her husband’s cheek. “Thank you,” She said softly before Gideon finally reached her hair and she let out a grunt.

“Hold on, Gideon.” Belle sighed as she walked with her son still on her hip. “What do you want to watch?” She asked as they reached the living room.

Gideon appeared to think for a moment, his brow crinkling in an identical way to his mother. “Mouse?” he said at last.

“Mickey Mouse Clubhouse it is.” Belle nodded, tapping her son’s nose with a little laugh. She walked over to the TV, grabbing the remote as she set Gideon down on the couch. “There you go, lovey.” She murmured, patting his head as she finished setting it up.

She wandered out of the living room, and towards the backyard. “Rum?” She called out. “How’s it coming?” 

“It’s going well, I think.” Rumplestiltskin answered, nodding as he gestured to the colourful, though plastic, eggs. They were now spread out at the edge of their yard, most of them in plain sight.

She smiled. “Thank you, Rum.” She reached over, pulling him close and kissing his cheek affectionately. “Gideon’s gonna have such fun finding them.” She said happily.

“Where is he anyway? You’re usually joined at the hip.” Rum tapped her hip playfully, making her laugh.

“He’s watching TV,” She explained. “M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E…” she sang out.

“No! Stop that!” Rumplestiltskin covered his ears.

“Meeska. Mouseka. Mickey. Mouse.” Belle teased him, her laughter contagious even as her words were annoying.

“I didn’t realise I’d married a five year old.” Rumplestiltskin sighed, playfully dramatic as in days of old.

Belle poked his side. “The song is catchy.” She defended her life choices. “It’s not my fault.”

“Go get the boy.” Rumplestiltskin laughed again. “The eggs are ready.”

“Okay.” Belle smiled brightly, pecking his lips as she got up off the stairs. “Hey, Gideon!” She called into the house. “Come here! The Easter Bunny came!” 

“Eggs!” Gideon shouted, running clumsily out of the house. 

As Gideon hunted for each egg, Belle took a moment to step back. She sat down back on the stairs, sitting beside Rumplestiltskin, and thought back.

_When her husband of two weeks had announced his magic was running out, she’d been terrified at first. But she’d placed a happy, calm mask on her face and asked him what he wanted to do._

_Apparently, he’d been thinking hard these last few days. He’d presented to her the ideas he’d had, being quite open about his reasoning too._

_“I want to leave Storybrooke,” he had explained quietly. “We can go anywhere you like, Belle, we’ll be cared for- what with all the gold I’ve spun through the years - and I’ll be able to use my wits and have them matter, outside Storybrooke.”_

_And Belle had agreed. They occasionally looked back at the town they’d lived in, but for the most part, they were done living in the past. Henry didn’t seem to want anything to do with them, much as it pained Rumplestiltskin. He didn’t say a word about it, but Belle knew._

_Once they’d gotten out, the hard part was deciding where to go first. She remembered how breathless it’d felt, being out in the world. And Rumplestiltskin had been so good about it, taking her everywhere he could. And for her part, Belle didn’t suggest anywhere that wouldn’t accommodate Rumplestiltskin’s leg injury._

_And then she’d discovered she was pregnant. She almost hadn’t wanted to tell him. But once she’d gotten it out, she’d realised she had been foolish. Rumplestiltskin loved her, with his whole heart, and another person made up of them together would just be the cherry on top._

_Although, it did take convincing for him to let her out of his sight._

“Mama, look!” Gideon shouted, bringing her out of her thoughts. “Chocolate!”

“Wonderful, Gideon.” Belle smiled brightly over at their son, her eyes sparkling with happiness. “Do you like chocolate?” she teased him. “Or is that for me?”

“I loveeee chocolate, mama!” Gideon sassed her back, laughing hard as he gazed up at her earnestly.

“I know.” Belle kissed his head. “I know everything about you, my Giddy boy.” She whispered.

“And papa too.” Gideon nodded, as if it were law. “You know everything, mama.”

“Yes she does.” Rumplestiltskin agreed with a little laugh.

“Happy Easter, Mama and Papa.” Gideon chirped, running up to the staircase that they were both sitting at. 

“Happy Easter, love.”


	2. Beauty, Thy Name is Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK WITH A KITTEN HELLO

Truly, Belle hadn’t meant to bring the cat inside the house. But Gideon had swept the grey calico up in his arms, and waltzed inside and Belle hadn’t had the heart to tell him no. Truthfully, the cat itself was also rendering Belle unable to say ‘no.’ She was such a sap.

“What’s name, mama?” Gideon asked as he gingerly placed the cat on the hardwood floor. He plopped down beside the she-cat, reaching out to pet her.

“She doesn’t have a name, lovey.” Belle answered, taking off Gideon’s raincoat and boots, placing them on and beside the coat rack. 

“Gid name.” Gideon decided then, and Belle couldn’t resist giggling. Her son was just as compassionate about animals - indeed, about anyone - as her and Rumple combined. It was a little worrisome, but mostly endearing.

“What are we going to name her then, Giddy boy?” Belle asked patiently, walking into the kitchen for a moment and preparing a bowl of water for the pretty calico.

When she returned, Gideon had crouched over the cat and was petting its belly gently. Belle wished she had a camera.

“Dunno mama. Papa help?” Gideon suggested, apparently stumped.

“I’m sure Papa would love to help you, son.” Belle assured her little boy, kissing his head as she gave the cat some water.

Gideon and Belle (and the cat) spent the afternoon playing while they waited for Rumplestiltskin to return home. When he did, Gideon leaped upwards, knowing so securely that Papa would never let him fall. “PAPA!” he shouted.

“Hi Gideon.” Rumple said, amusement sparkling in his eyes as he caught Gideon in his arms. “What’s this?” he asked, noticing the cat retreating into Belle’s lap.

“Cat, Papa.” Gideon explained, patting his father’s whiskered cheek. 

Rumplestiltskin raised his eyebrows, looking over at Belle, who was looking sheepish.

“Gideon made a really pretty picture with the cat. I mean, look at this. Gid, come here.” Belle protested, speaking all at once as she reached out for her son.

Gideon came clambering into her arms, perching himself onto his mother’s leg so that the cat wasn’t squished.

Belle waved her arms, looking rather helpless at the sight of son with cat.  
Rumplestiltskin did not appear very much stronger. “Okay, what’s the cat’s name?” he sighed, resigned to the fact that he was now a cat owner.

“You name.” Gideon answered, smiling brightly as he lifted the cat carefully up to his father.

“Hmmmm…. This cat has your eyes, love.” Rumplestiltskin noticed, looking at Belle and then the cat. 

“Oh no.” Belle muttered to herself, having a sinking idea where this was going.

“We’ll name her Beauty, eh son?” Rumplestiltskin looked down at his son as he pet the cat.

“Beauty.” Gideon agreed happily. 

“You’re such a dork.” Belle rolled her eyes, though secretly she was amused. It was not that big of a secret.

“We need to go out to Petsmart and get some supplies. Want to come, Gideon?” Rumplestiltskin smiled, looking amused himself.

“Um… yes.” Gideon said, looking up at Rumple like he was crazy for suggesting otherwise.

“You two go. I’ll stay with - Beauty - and make dinner.” Belle decided, taking the cat from her son’s arms.

“Bye Beauty!” Gideon exclaimed, giggling as he reached over, kissing the feline’s head.

“Bye Beauty.” Rumplestiltskin echoed, though he kissed his wife instead of the cat.

“What a charmer.” Belle smiled, giggling softly as she turned on her heel to go to the kitchen.


	3. A Halfway House Will Never Be Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter practically wrote itself. Was really happy. I accept prompts. <3
> 
> (also come chat with me at madasateacup on tumblr!)

Moira was alone, at least she thought she was. She was leaning against an alley wall, the brick hard against her sheer shirt. Breathing heavily, she looked over the corner. Someone was coming. She shivered, looking down and trying to appear smaller than she was.

“Hello? Are you alright?” the voice was accented, the type that made Moira’s knees weak with relief. It reminded her much of her own mother, God rest her soul. Moira looked up as the woman continued to speak. “Gideon, sh. You’ll scare her.”   
“But mama,” Another voice, this one childish and rough. And yet, Moira felt like it was alright. The roughness was just from disuse, maybe.

She stepped out, or maybe they stepped closer. Either way, Moira was now in the view of this woman and little boy.

“Are you alright?” The woman asked again, concern giving her voice a soft edge. “You must be freezing.” she observed, placing the boy down for a moment to shrug off her coat.

“I’m alright.” Moira lied, her teeth chattering as she spoke. It was mid-April, but it was _cold._

“Nonsense.” The woman softly contradicted her, handing the coat to Moira, who, to her shame took it.

“Thank you, Miss.” Moira said quietly, the warmth of the coat soothing her.

“It’s no matter.” The woman answered. 

“Mama, home?” The boy asked, tugging on the woman’s shirt.

“Just a moment, Giddy.” She smiled, “I’m sorry. He’s not used to the cold.” She apologised, picking the boy - her son, Moira surmised - up. “Are you?” The woman asked.

“Am I what?” Moira’s brow furrowed, confusion etching on her features.

“Used to the cold.” The woman explained.

“I suppose I am.” Moira shrugged. 

“I’m Belle.” The woman - Belle - began. “Why don’t you come with us for a little while?” she suggested. “We live just up the road.”

“I’m sure I should say something about stranger danger.” Moira couldn’t stop herself from cracking a joke.

Belle laughed, the sound musical and achingly like her mother’s. “Come on. What’s your name?” she asked, as they started to walk. Moira’s feet moved without her realising.

“I’m Moira.” Moira answered. “What’s your name?” she asked, nodding to the boy.

The boy looked up at his mother, who nodded, before answering. “Gideon. I’m five!” he added excitedly.

Moira smiled. “How lovely.” She murmured, looking at Gideon and Belle with a wistful stare.

“Here we are.” Belle said presently, walking up a short staircase to get to a pink door. The house itself was white. “Do come in, Moira.” She invited.

“Err. Alright.” Moira hesitated. She walked in nonetheless when Gideon ran back and walked with her.

“Have you eaten today?” Belle asked, bustling about the house. 

“No ma’am.” Moira said honestly. “I was going to get something from Noonan’s later, maybe.”

“Mmm.” Belle tutted, walking straight into the kitchen and starting to pull out what looked like fixtures of a sandwich.

“Mama, can I show Moira the playroom?” Gideon asked, the hope in his voice unmistakable.

“Of course, son.” Belle smiled. “But ask her if she’d like to.” she added gently. “We mustn’t tease.” 

“Moira?” Gideon turned his big blue eyes to Moira, and she felt herself melting. “Wanna play?” he persisted.

“Sure.” Moira agreed, finding herself unable to resist the call of this boy.

“Take your coat off before you go, Gid.” Belle directed gently, without looking behind her as she continued making lunch. “Lunch will be ready soon.”

“Yes mama.” Gideon obediently tugged it off, before taking Moira’s hand and dragging her into the playroom. It was one of the biggest rooms Moira had ever seen. It was decorated in blues and whites, and on the floor was a mural of a chipped cup. She found herself wondering why, but shrugged it off. The family didn’t owe her explanations.

“Isn’t it amazing?” Gideon asked proudly. “Papa and Mama made it for me.” he beamed.

“It really is.” Moira agreed approvingly, smiling. “What do you want to play?” she asked.

Gideon deflated for a moment, thinking as he glanced around the room, which was littered nicely with toys. “Do you want to play cook?” he asked. “I’ll be the chef and you’re the cust-- eater.” he struggled.

“Sounds like fun to me.” Moira smiled, sitting herself at a small table. Gideon rushed over to his kitchen toy set. Then, appearing to think of something, he ran back to her side.

“What would you like to eat today, miss?” Gideon asked in a voice that she was sure was meant to be deeper and more adult.

“I will have a grilled cheese.” Moira answered, grinning.

“And to drink?” Gideon asked the next question.

“Water’s fine. Thank you.” And Moira watched as Gideon rushed over to the kitchen set, making sure to lift up each part of the toy before he returned to Moira with a plate of air.

“Here you go!” Gideon beamed.

“Thanks.” Moira pretended to eat off the plate, and Gideon laughed.

They perhaps would have played further, if not for Belle’s voice calling out that lunch was ready.

“Come on!” Gideon exclaimed, leaping up and walking with her to the kitchen. He climbed up on the island’s chair, Moira sitting on the other one.

“Did you have fun playing?” Belle asked them both. Gideon nodded eagerly.

“He’s a charming little one.” Moira said, taking a large bite of the sandwich in front of her.

“Why thank you.” Belle rested her head on her elbows as she watched the two of them. “Moira, can I ask you something?” She bit her lip.

“Sure.” Moira agreed, continuing to eat unbothered.

“Do you have a family somewhere?” Belle asked, her expression soft.

“My mom’s gone.” Moira answered, swallowing a bite that tasted more like lead now. “Dad was never in the picture.”

Belle winced, looking rather like a deer caught in headlights. Then she straightened. “So you need… a home.” She said noncommittally.

“I mean -- I suppose I do.” Moira chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip. “I’ve been okay so far.” she shrugged. 

“Well then.” Belle nodded slowly. “Why don’t you stay with us?” she asked.

“What?” Moira stopped chewing. Her eyes widened. Surely she’d misheard Belle.

“I already asked my husband.” Belle said softly, smiling. “He wouldn’t mind at all, if that’s what you’re worried about.” she added.

“Well… um… okay.” Moira bit her lip, staring up at Belle incredulously. “Thank you.” she breathed out.

“Of course, hon.” Belle murmured. “Gideon, love. Are you done?” she asked when she noticed her son was playing with his food.

“Yes mama.” Gid grinned, handing her the plate.

“Thank you.” Moira murmured again as she handed the empty plate to Belle. 

“Sure thing, Moira.” Belle answered kindly. “Who wants to go shopping?” she asked. “We’re going to need to get you some things.” Belle continued. “I’ve always wanted a little doll.” she grinned before Moira could protest.


	4. From the Ground Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And we'll build this love from the ground up."
> 
> Happiest of birthdays to @barpurplewrites! I hope you've had a wonderful day darling! (Even though it's only just begun here in America. :P)

Moira hummed to herself as she set about getting ready for the day. She was still with the Golds, against her better judgement, after six months. She didn’t want them to get hurt by association of her, but Belle and Gold both had assured her that it wouldn’t happen like that. 

And despite it all, she was happy here. Gideon was convinced she could walk on water if she wanted to. Belle loved to spend time with her. And Gold was well, gruff, but sweet. She had to stop herself constantly from calling them Mom or Dad. They weren’t her parents, however much she might want that.

Moira looked over at the door as a knock sounded. “Hello?” she asked just barely loud enough to be heard.

“Moira? It’s Gideon.” Gideon chirped. “Can I come in?”

“Of course, bubs. Come on in.” Moira smiled, straightening her dress as she watched the door jiggle a moment before he got it. “Good job, love.” She praised him sweetly, burying her face in his shoulder as he ran into her arms.

“Where’s your Mama, bubs?” Moira asked gently. “Didn’t you want her?”

He shook his head. “I had a dream.” he explained, snuggling closer to her.

“Oh no… What happened, darling? Are you alright?” Moira asked gently, squeezing him lightly.

“I couldn’t find you, Moira.” Gideon mumbled. “Mama and Papa couldn’t either! Where’d you go?” He demanded.

“I don’t know, bubs. I’m right here now though. It was just a dream.” Moira sighed softly, placing her head on top of Gideon’s smaller one.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

They sat like that for a moment, before Moira heard Belle’s panicky calling of Gideon’s name.

“We’re in here, Mrs. Gold!” Moira called across the house. “Gid had a dream. He’s fine. Aren’t you, bubs?” She kissed Gideon’s head as Belle came into the room, a relieved look on her face.

“Are you ok, Mrs. Gold?” Moira asked worriedly, not thinking that this was a normal reaction.

“Y-yeah.. I guess I had a dream too.” Belle chuckled nervously. She sat down beside them, and Gideon laid down his head in Belle’s lap while keeping his feet in Moira’s.

“I’m right here Mommy. It’s ok.” Gideon pat her face, smiling up at his mother.

“Bad dreams all ‘round. I’m sorry, you two.” Moira frowned. “Do you want to talk about it, Mrs. Gold?” she offered.

“It’s alright. How many times must I ask you to call me Belle?” Belle laughed in spite of herself. “Or anything, really.” She added. “I don’t mind being Mrs. Gold to strangers, you know. I love being a Gold. But you’re family now.” She reminded Moira.

Moira swallowed thickly at her words. “What should I call you then?” She asked uncertainly.

There was a pause. In the end, Gideon was the one who explained it in an exasperated voice. “Call her Mommy, Moira. Duhhh.”

“Gideon…” Belle ran her hands through her son’s hair. “Remember, we can’t tease. Just because you want it does not mean Moira does.” she reminded him gently.

But Moira smiled. “Well, maybe not Mommy.” She mumbled shyly. “That’s a little young.” She smirked despite her growing nerves. “How about just Mom?” She avoided Belle’s gaze, instead playing with Gideon’s toes.

Because of this, she was surprised to feel Belle wrapping her arms tightly around her. “That sounds perfect.” Belle whispered, her voice choked up. “But only if you’re sure.”

Moira looked sideways to face Belle, returning the embrace and sighing as she nuzzled Belle’s cheek. “I’ve been almost saying it for weeks.” She whispered her confession.

“Well then.” Belle smiled, despite the fact that she was now crying. “It sounds like I’ve got another child…..” She squeezed Moira, chuckling.

“Do you think Mr. Gold will mind if I call him Dad?” She asked nervously, nuzzling closer to Belle.

Belle shook her head. “No, I don’t. In fact, I think you should call him Dad when he comes home today. He’ll be so surprised.” She chuckled.

“I’ll ask first.” Moira assured her anxiously. “But I… I think this was never meant to be the temporary home I thought it’d be.”

“No indeed.” Belle agreed, kissing Moira’s head softly. Gideon squirmed between them, reminding the two that they weren’t alone.

“Are you my sister now?” He asked her bluntly.

“Sounds like it, bubs.” Moira answered. “If you want me to be.”

“Yes!” Gideon shouted, lurching upward and headbutting both of them in his excitement.

“Ow.” The trio said in unison, but laughingly shook it off, hugging all the tighter.


	5. The A Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira is taken to the doctor when Belle begins to suspect there is something different about the daughter of her heart.

Moira had been living with them for almost a year now when Belle began to notice the differences. Sure, she’d never really spent time with kids who were Moira’s age, but… Moira was different.

And it was wonderful, yes, but also a little nerve wracking. She didn’t like when her food touched. She had to have a schedule, and got upset when it was messed up. It was little quirks like this that were beginning to tip Belle off that something was different about the daughter of her heart.

There was nothing wrong with her. Belle knew that for a fact. And yet, she felt strongly enough about this that after talking it over with Rumplestiltskin, she broached the subject of taking Moira to the doctor for a mental health checkup.

“Did I do something wrong?” Moira asked, her brow furrowing as they got ready to go.

“No darling. I just want to make sure I’m taking proper care of you.” Belle explained gently, kissing her forehead before picking Gideon up.

“Well, okay.” Moira nodded agreeably, and Belle smiled. Their doctor’s visit was at the local pediatrician's office, as Moira wasn’t quite old enough to go to Belle’s doctor yet.

After the initial, physical check up, Dr. Brown began to ask Moira question after question. Stuff like how she was getting on with her friends (she had Gideon and a girl from school) or how her school was progressing (she was quiet, but she usually got the right answer when called upon.)

For the most part, Belle was quietly entertaining Gideon whilst this went on. Every so often, Moira would look to Belle for an answer, or to check that she was saying the right things. Each time, Belle nodded encouragingly.

Finally, Dr. Brown started asking Moira to demonstrate her motor skills. It was quickly discovered, kindly however, that Moira had trouble with spatial recognition. Belle bit her lip, smiling still, however weakly, at the girl, hoping to give her encouragement.

“Alright. I think I’ve got a good grasp on what it is to be Moira now.” Dr. Brown said with a soft smile on his face.

“Oh good.” Belle said, perhaps a little too brightly as she and Gideon climbed up beside Moira.

“Mrs. Gold, I think your daughter has autism.” Dr. Brown’s voice was still cheery, and both Moira and Belle focused on that. 

“Autism? What’s that?” Moira asked in confusion. “Isn’t that like…. Rain Man?”

“That’s one description of it. Autism is less commonly diagnosed for girls, but it does happen.” Dr. Brown kept on cheerfully, putting in his information on his computer before turning to face the Golds.

“Is there some special set of instructions that I’ll need to have?” Belle asked, squeezing Moira’s waist comfortingly. “Books to read, anything?”

“While there are indeed books, Mrs. Gold, there aren’t any specific sets of instructions for raising a child with autism.” Dr. Brown answered gently. “What you’re doing now with Moira, helping her and getting her seen, that’s important. You’re going to want to keep on with that.”

“I can offer medication for your anxiety, Moira.” Dr. Brown continued. “There are no medications for autism specifically, but the symptoms - anxiety, sleeping problems, depression and the like, we can treat that as much as you’ll let us.”

“What do you think, sweetheart? Do you want to try that?” Belle asked gently.

“I don’t know. Can I have some time to think?” Moira requested in a small voice.

“Absolutely. There’s no rush and like I said, these are just optional.” Dr. Brown assured her. “Mrs. Gold, if you’ll wait here, I can give you some books to borrow.” He stood up.

“That’d be great. Thank you.” Belle nodded, her arm strong around Moira’s waist and keeping the girl steady.

“What’s wrong?” Belle asked softly as Dr. Brown left. 

“I’m broken.” Moira whispered, “And I’m going to be so much trouble to take care of.”

“None of that, sweetheart.” Belle kissed Moira’s head fiercely, hugging her. “You’re not broken, you’re Moira. This autism thing, it doesn’t define you. You define you.” She assured her daughter. 

“Okay…” Moira said doubtfully, hugging tighter to Belle. 

“Nothing changes that I love you.” Belle added in a stage whisper, smiling at her.

Moira let out a soft giggle at that. 

They’d be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used this link to help me diagnose her properly as my diagnosis was given in a different form:  
> https://everydayaspie.wordpress.com/2016/05/02/females-with-aspergers-syndrome-checklist-by-samantha-craft/
> 
> I've felt very strongly about how wonderful of an advocate Belle would be if she were gifted with an autistic child. Rumplestiltskin of course is also going to be a large part in this. Please be gentle with me, as I've never really posted about autism in a fanfiction... however, it is something that I have. The way Moira was diagnosed is completely fictionalized, although there may be people who have had this happen in this way. Myself, it was a mere formality of writing down 'autistic' on my list of disorders.
> 
> Hate will not be tolerated, but please feel free to ask questions to understand better.


End file.
